


Darker love

by LadyMiddlefinger



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, F/M, Jealousy, Murder, Sansa-centric, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMiddlefinger/pseuds/LadyMiddlefinger
Summary: He uses her as much as she uses him. He claims her as much as she claims him. They are even, despite their age difference, despite her inexperience and his knowledge, his power.Hidden marks make her his and him hers. Hidden marks and stolen kisses, heated passion in dark corners or when nobody is home. Her hand in his hair, his around her throat.





	Darker love

**Author's Note:**

> The idea to write in this certain way isn't originally mine but I loved it so much that I had to use it for my next work. It's always nice to switch up one's writing from time to time, right? And I'm into everything depraved concerning our gruesome twosome. So here we are. 
> 
> 150 words each scene, 10 scenes in total.
> 
> I'm always happy about kudos, comments and feedback. So leave me some, if you like.

**I**

Her fingers prickle when she pushes the handle down. Some sort of madness must have overcome her, of course. Why else would her heart beat fast and her core ache for him? For his hands. For his tongue. For anything, really, because she is more than wet down below.

Her back hits the closed door when she is inside of her room, finally. It doesn’t take long for her to strip off her trousers. When her delicate fingers touch herself, she feels dirty and alive at the same time. She thinks of his hands, tight around her aunt’s throat, but it’s the look in his eyes which lets her sink to the floor now, panting.

Those dark eyes are haunting her afterwards when she tries to find sleep. Those sinful eyes which pierce her very soul. And his smile of an all-knowing man who always gets what he desires. Always.

………..

**II**

„Did you enjoy the view?“

He stands right in front of her, blocks the way. She is trapped between the kitchen counter and him.

„I…I don’t know what you are talking about, uncle.“

His smirk tells her he doesn’t believe her. Hell, she doesn’t even believe herself.

„Oh sweetling, don’t you know that it’s rude to spy on other people? Especially when they’re quite intimate. And family.“ He sounds casual, even amused but the light touch of his fingers, ghosting over her upper arm, speaks for itself.

„I…“

„Luckily I ain’t resentful. I won’t tell your aunt. Unless…“ His glance travels from her eyes to her lips. Down, down, down. She shivers. „Unless you don’t answer me truthfully. Understood?“

She nods.

His smile widens while he closes the distance between them, backing her into the counter.

„Then tell me, sweetling, did you touch yourself, thinking it could have been you?“

……….

**III**

Those glances disturb her. His glances don’t stop. He knows too much of her depraved fantasies. She remembers the faint touch of his fingers over her lips, how he gently opened her mouth with his thumb, making her suck it. She remembers his hitched breath when she batted her lashes at him while his thumb was still between her plump lips.

She tries to shake those memories off. She can’t think about this now. Not with her aunt sitting right in front of her.

Later that day he finds her in the laundry room. His fingers lock the door before they are on her. She can’t flee, she wouldn’t even want if she had the chance to. Her lips search his in a desperate kiss while he grips her small waist and positions her on the dryer. She comes within minutes while he remains between her legs, licking her clean.

……………

**IV**

He uses her as much as she uses him. He claims her as much as she claims him. They are even, despite their age difference, despite her inexperience and his knowledge, his power.

Hidden marks make her his and him hers. Hidden marks and stolen kisses, heated passion in dark corners or when nobody is home. Her hand in his hair, his around her throat.

In all the quiet moments in between they lie next to each other, stroking each other’s skin with light movements. In those moments she wishes he could be hers entirely. The thought of her aunt makes her mouth go dry and her heart ache. She dreads the feeling to share him with another woman.

His soft kiss on her temple swipes the bitter feeling away and when they roll around, him on top of her, filling her to the hilt, her heart feels lighter again.

………..

**V**

She kneels under the wooden desk in his office, his cock still in her mouth when her aunt enters the room.

He collects her hair into a ponytail, reminding her with a sharp pull not to move or to make a sound.

She is frightened and turned on at the same time.

„Good girl“, he whispers when her aunt is finally gone, wrapped in his golden lies about love and promises.

He thrusts into her mouth sharply which only heights her arousel. She loves this little bit of pain with him. Pain mixed with lust seems to be her thing.

A low moan leaves her lips. This is wrong. There is nothing which is more wrong than her uncle’s cock deep in her throat. But she loves it. She loves him. That also frightens and turns her on some more.

She is sure to swallow every little drop of him.

………..

**VI**

She presses her hands against her ears, trying to shut out those sounds. Those moans. She knows exactly where he is right now. With her. In her. She can hear it.

Her head spins, she wants to scream. If she doesn’t leave soon, she will go mad, she knows it. But if she goes, she will lose him. Every choice would be the wrong one.

The next day he notices something is wrong with her. Very wrong. She slaps away his hand, but he won’t let her push him away.

„Shh, sweetling, it’s alright. It’s alright.“

„Nothing’s alright!“, she screams, thrumming her little fists against him.

„It will be, I promise. Don’t leave. Please.“ He sounds desperate, the crack in his voice is new to her, makes her shiver uncontrollably.

He kisses her on the mouth, softly but still with an all consuming passion, swallowing her protest in whole.

……

**VII**

There is blood everywhere. White bedsheets stained with red. Her aunt lies in the middle of it, lifeless with wide-open eyes.

She needs to run, tells her every little fiber of her body. She must scream, yells her mind at her. She does none of those things. Her feet carry her further into the room.

She finds him in the attached bathroom. He stares into the mirror, his eyes are two black orbs. Her hand reaches out for him. He turns around, looking directly into her eyes.

„I got my hands dirty…for you“, he confesses. All she hears is her hammering heart while she steps closer and presses her lips to his in a desperate kiss. Her mind is blank. She knows what he has done but still won’t let her thoughts wash over her.

He fucks her on the marble bathroom sink, leaving bloody fingerprints all over her body.

…….

**VIII**

They burn the house down. This might not be the best option but it’s the safest, he tells her.

The flames eat every trace, every memory.

When the house is nothing but smoke and ashes, they are already out of town, heading south. _Like Bonnie and Clyde_ , she tells herself, interlacing her fingers with his. He smirks lightly, staring ahead on the road.

They stop in a cheap motel on their way where they make love, softer and slower this time. He kisses her body like it’s the only thing keeping him alive. _Maybe it is_ , she thinks. She traces his muscles with her fingertips. She could be happy with him. This could be her happy end after all.

„I love you“, he whispers into her hair afterwards, kissing the tip of her nose.

„I love you too.“

Deep within her she knows this sounds too good to be true.

……

**IX**

She wakes up. Something is different, she notices right away. She blinks a few times before she registers her surroundings.

She is home, in Winterfell. In her own bed. She feel some kind of relief mixed with a lot of remorse.

Her blood pumps through her veins in full speed. She needs some more minutes to fully understand that she has dreamed. This has been nothing but a disturbing dream.

Her hair sticks to her face when she walks into the bathroom. Her family is downstairs, already preparing her 21st birthday party. Her birthday party to which her uncle is invited too. The thought makes her stomach turn…and her core ache.

She splahes cold water into her heated face. She needs to cool down but her thoughts won’t let her be. All she can see are his hands leaving marks on her hips and his eyes staring into her soul.

…..

**X**

She drowns her second glass of champagne like she is a dying woman. Her hands are sweaty, her cheeks rosy. Not only because of the alcohol, she knows.There are other things which make her blush.

She hears her aunt before she even sees her. The high-pitched voice makes her ears hurt.

Then she sees him. Dressed in a remarkable navy suit with a casual white shirt underneath he looks even more attractive than in her dream.

Their eyes meet in the pool of people. Her heart hammers in her chest. He just smirks at her and raises his glass.

 _Maybe_ , she figures, _dreams do come true. Even if they are dark and twisted._ She longs for dark and twisted, she realizes when their eyes meet again. And there stands her opportunity to lose more than just her virginity. Maybe she will lose her heart and her sanity tonight too.


End file.
